1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring equipment suitably usable for weighing an automobile, and for measurement of a force which moves an automobile and an airplane etc. when applied with a wind pressure within a wind tunnel, namely, a load applied to the automobile in the horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore, measuring equipment using load cells has been used to detect as electrical signal the load applied thereto.
The majority of the conventional measuring equipment is as heavy as 30 to 40 kg, and so cannot easily be relocated. Also the load is not uniformly applied to the load cells used in such measuring equipment, and therefore the measurement error due to such an unblanced load is large. More particularly, the measuring equipment used in the test on an automobile in a wind tunnel is liable to be erroneous since the equipment itself is subject to the wind resistance, and also it is very expensive. Further a such prior-art measuring equipment using load cells cannot provide accurate data because the load cells are resonant with each other as the wind pressure varies; consequently, it is necessary to use a computer in order to effect an extremely complicated and troublesome data processing.
Also in simply weighing an automobile, a conventional measuring equipment using a load cell at each of the four corners between the upper and lower steel plates shows a large measurement error due to unbalanced load since the load is not uniformly applied to these four load cells. The load cells themselves being about 8 to 10 cm high, the thickness of the whole measuring equipment is about 10 to 15 cm, so that it is difficult to have the automobile got on the upper steel plate. To facilitate this placement of the automobile onto the upper steel plate, a separate slope block must be used with the equipment. Furthermore, the load cells are very expensive, so that the manufacturing cost of the whole equipment is correspondingly high. Since the load cells are fixed to the lower steel plate alone, the upper steel plate above the load cells is liable to wobble during transportation, so it may possibly damage the load cells.